The present invention pertains to switching mechanisms used to operate and power associated laser sights and similar devices used mounted on handguns. There are many designs of handgun sights that project a laser-produced light beam as a guide for aiming. One of the important features of any laser sight is the manner in which it is switched or powered-on for use. A laser sight is typically unpowered prior to use, but there are many known reasons why it is desirable that the laser be easily and quickly switched on by the user prior to or during aiming. Particularly during events associated with self-defense, when a handgun must be used as a weapon, the ability to switch on a weapon's laser sight without significant mental or physical effort is acknowledged to be critical.
Various laser sight power switches have been developed in the past that attempt to address this need. Some prior art designs have used a switch placed on the handgun grip-operable by the user's middle finger. However, in operation of handguns, there is a phenomena in some users that is referred to as “limp wristing” in which a handgun user does not firmly grasp the handgun grip with the middle finger, but allows that finger to maintain a position curved forward of the grip, under the trigger guard. This event is a problem when the middle is intended and needed to operate a laser sight switch. In such a case, a laser switch located under the trigger guard and on the grip, such as is typified by the designs illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,154 to Danielson et al., may not successfully function.
What is desired is a switch to enable powering a laser sight in a handgun that functions without conscience effort by the user and will be effective even when the user's middle finger is not firmly grasping the handgun grip.
Moreover there is a need to provide methods and devices for adaptable mounting laser sights and similar powered devices to a variety of gun frames that have different shapes and configurations.